Eyes of a child
by Lynx Traveller
Summary: An innocent pawn reflects on a war that she truly never understood (my first BS6 fic, please be kind.)


Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Sub 6.

Well, this is my first Blue Sub fic, so please be kind.

Hmm, this fic didn't turn out entirely how I planned, but even still I took a great liking to Muteo and her kind.

I hope though that writing my usual style of introspective angst doesn't ruin the character; part of her charm was the sheer simplicity of the character.

Anyway, for some reason I always seem to take a liking to the whole 'created for a purpose that isn't understood' concept (usually robots though like Armitage) I guess that this would probably apply well to Verg (Verge?) but I just have no interest in the big lug.

Ahem, enough rumination. On with why you're here.

………

I float here, amidst the endless blue, and reflect on life.

Why are things I don't understand so hard to figure out?

At one time I was just like my sisters; I was happy with the way my life was. Things were so simple.

But then I was ordered into the battle.

I always hated those machines; they were cold and although they moved they had no life.

They seemed so unnatural.

I fought as hard as I could, as I'd been taught to do. But it still wasn't enough.

The machine was damaged; I wanted it to move, to escape from the alien environment back into the safe depths of the water. But as hard as I willed it, it wouldn't get up. It wouldn't carry me to safety.

It was so cramped and there were enemies so close.

I didn't want to die.

I didn't want to die, but I was panicking so hard that my tiny lungs couldn't get enough air. I needed water.

One of the enemy stepped over me.

I wanted him to go away. I didn't want to die.

He touched me, and I tried as hard as I could to get out of his grasp. To get away.

I bit him. I tasted his blood.

But me picked me up and placed me back in the calm of the water.

I don't know why he did it, but once I was in the water I didn't feel so confined; I knew that in it's openness I could be free.

In my own way I thanked him, but I also warned him not to follow.

But when I got back to the ship my sisters told our commander what had happened.

He seemed to think that being touched by one of the land creatures was significant; I didn't understand what he thought would happen.

But then, when I was clearing out one of the other machines I saw one of my sisters, as lifeless as the machine she'd died in.

It wasn't the first time that I'd seen the lifeless bodies of my sisters, but as I sat there, watching the fish already beginning to eat her I realised just how close that was to being me.

I never wanted to die.

Life seemed normal, but at the same time something had changed. 

We'd always been told that we had to hate the land creatures; that at first chance they'd kill us if we didn't stop them first. They'd invaded our seas and were the enemy.

But then why did that one save me?  
Later, I saw his vessel damaged in the battle. 

I knew he couldn't survive in the water like we did, so I helped him.

I wasn't thinking of repaying him for saving me, it was merely that I wanted to understand this strange creature; I didn't want him to die just yet.

I brought him fish.

For some reason I felt safe near him. I was content. I sang.

But my sisters heard my song.

They wanted to kill him even though he was no threat. I didn't want them to. Not until I understood.

Then the Great Ones came and my sisters fled back to the sea.

The Great One helped us. He took us back to the strange creatures companions.

And they killed him.

They used their weapons that ate into flesh, causing great pain as they slowly killed.

The Great One was hurt by the land creatures for bringing back one of their own.

I didn't want him to die, but I listened to his words as he told me that it was what he wanted.

I felt sad for him even when he told me not to be.

Why did it happen? Is it wrong to save those we are supposed to kill? Did the land creature do the wrong thing in helping me?

I can only assume that it was. The other land creature that was with him hadn't wanted him to help me. My sisters wanted to kill him when he was alone, and the Great One died for bringing him back to his own.

But why did it feel wrong to want to hurt him? If the right thing to do was to kill him before he could hurt us any more, then why did it feel so wrong?  
The commander definitely thought it was. He let my sisters hurt me.

But then after Papa died I saw the commander trying to kill the land creature once more.

I remembered what happened last time; I knew it was the wrong thing to want him to stop, but it felt bad to just sit by and let it happen.

Only after the commander stopped did I finally begin to understand what he meant when he said that I'd change after being touched.

When I saw the way the commander grieved at Papas death I understood. I think that if the strange creature that saved me died that I'd feel the same way.

We were never told any of this. We weren't taught what would happen if we were let care for the enemy.

But it can't be changed. Now I feel something inside when I think about the odd creature that resembled my kind so much but didn't have fins or gills. I want to be close to him. I want to get to know him, to understand what is happening. What I'm feeling.

He let me live, now I want to understand life.

I just want to understand.

………

Well, what'd you think? Leave a review (or e-mail) and tell me.

In any case, I really hope I didn't pervert the sheer simple innocence of the character with this; it wasn't 'quite' what I'd planned (I think that I dumbed her down a bit too much with not understanding) but I'm still happy with the way things turned out.


End file.
